Time Heals all Wounds
by CornerofPainandSarrow
Summary: Okay this story will serve as a bridge between the two Aftershocks. This will also be refered to in my next story, hence the Summary change. Pairings: Terra x BB, Rob x Star


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or many names mentioned here in. I do however own this story, unless I'm ripping it from an actual story, if so... uh...well...sorry.

I wrote this after having watched Aftershock pt. 1 and having read Judas Contracts(The Base story for the current happenings in TT) I decided that I didn't want to wait for next Saturday so, well I wrote this. This is an alternate Ending for Aftershock pt. 2, well the first 5 chapters will cover my version of Aftershock2. After that any and all of my future fics will happen in my timeline. Most eliments of this fic will mirror Judas contracts loosely and most events that lead to Aftershock will be examined or explained, well at least from the way I see it. Oh yeah and this is my first Titan's fic, and first fic hereon thank you and Happy Reading

****

Intro

_Terra had betrayed them. The Titans had been defeated, chased underground, and had lost control. They had Never been defeated. Even when Robin was forced into working for Slade, even when they were exiled from their home by the H.I.V.E., they had never LOST. Terra was diffrent from all the other villians. She had been one of them. She had crushed them, both physically and emotionally. Beast Boy felt it the most. He had loved her. Robin had seen shades of himself in her. Cyborg saw her as a little sister. Starfire had bonded with her. Even Raven had trusted her to a certain degree. And, for Raven, that was saying alot. _

__

They sat in the underground sewers, each dealing with the situation in there own way. Raven meditated and silently cursed Terra under her breath, Cyborg tried to run a systems check and make sure nothing was permenantly damaged, Starfire sobed as Robin tried to confert her, and Beast Boy silently stared at the wall, deeply thinking, not a very common concept for him.

_'Terra, you can't!' _

Beast Boy remembered pleading with Terra as the earth closed around him.

_'WATCH ME!'_

He remembered the feeling he got the moment she did it, he remembered every detail, the way she didn't show any remorse or regret. That feeling hadn't lifted, he thought it may never lift. He looked suddenly at Robin and Star. It made him angry. How could they have each other and he have noone. He knew that he had to find her. He had to make sure that she HAD had feelings for him. Even if she didn't now, he knew she had. He began to walk down the tunnel, he was going topside, until he was stoped by a voice.

"You told her about my anger,"Raven said, cutting the silence."I spent my entire life holding my past back, not leting anyone know. And then after what? One date. You tell her everything you know about, not just me, but everyone after ONE DATE!"

"Hey, I didn't know she was gonna betray us," Beast Boy snapped at her."So just lay off!"

Beast Boy put his head down and shook it as if trying to shake off all that had happened. He continued walking down the tunnel into the darkness that seemed to simply consume him. Raven just went back to meditating. Robin, having got Star Fire calmed down, stated,"Someone should follow him, make sure he doesn't get hurt."

A voice answered him, "I will."

_Topside_

Shortly after, Beast Boy reached the surface. He took a deep breath of air and then began to roam the streets. He wondered until the clock tower said it was 11:45 pm. He stoped and sat down on the sidewalk. He sat there, head burried in his hands trying to keep it together. The only thing keeping him going was that he had to find her, otherwise he would have been asleep in ten seconds flat. He looked up at the moon, he remembered skipping rocks with Terra under that moon. He hated the moon, he hated it all. Everything was begining to take a sinister feeling to it. He trusted nothing. He felt all of his emotions blur together, hatred and love became as one, he couldn't keep going on like this. He heard someone coming up from behind him, but was too dazed to react.

"Beast Boy?" he heard Terra's voice from behind him." What are you doing, I thought..."

"Terra!"Beast Boy cut her off."Terra I have to talk to you."

"Shhhhh!" she covered his mouth with her hands, "Not here. I can't talk to you right now. Not here."

"Terra, just name the place, I'll be there!"

_Later;a parking garage_

__

Beast Boy waited. It must have been 1:00 a.m. at least. A shadowy figure emerged. It was Terra, though not in her battle suit, she wore here old close, the ones she wore when she was a Titan, not very long ago... She sat next to Beast Boy on the edge of the railing. She looked around to secure the locale and to make sure no uninvited guests, were attending.

"Terra, why did we have to meet here?" queried Beast Boy.

"Slade can't find out that I'm meeting you. I had to make sure he couldn't find out about this, that's why I'm not wearing my suit, that and I wanted you to remember me this way, not..."She didn't complete her thought. "Beast Boy why did you lie to me?"

"Terra, you betrayed me! How did you think I'd react?"

"You said you'd be my friend no matter what. Then you said I had no friends. You...I...I just..."her voice droped to a wisper, as if talking to herself outloud, "I knew you'd hate me!"

"Terra I don't hate you! The last thing I EVER wanted to do was make you feel bad! Terra all I want ot know is why? Terra..."

Terra cut him off," You just don't understand." She said turning her head away from BB.

"Terra, then make me. Make me understand why you did it."

"Beast Boy I...Slade, he helped me. He taught me to control me powers. He took me in when the Titans, when you, lied to me."

"Terra, you gotta believe me, I didn't tell Robin, or anybody. I have no idea of how Robin found out but it wasn't me. I would never do anything to break your trust. Terra I...I..." Beast Boy was silenced as a black bolt of energy from the shadows hit Terra square in the stomach. Raven walked out, her eyes black and a black aurora behind her. Raven tossed more energy at Terra, who,dispite being weaker now than in the suit and wounded, brought walls of brick up to shield her. Beast Boy tried to stop Raven but was tossed aside. Terra sprung from behind the wall and threw several rocks at Raven who blocked each of them with her energy. The two tossed their respective objects at one-another until Raven was hit by one of the stone pillars and knocked to the ground. Terra broke a peice from the upper level and brought it to float above her. Raven blasted her with energy, causing her to stumble and fall, along with the cement slab, however Beast Boy, now a gorilla, held it off of her, until she crawled out from underneath it.

"Terra...NO!" Beast Boy said in pain as he noticed Terra's eyes glowing yellow.

"Beast Boy tried to trick you. He led her to you. He lied to you. Kill Him." She heard Slade's voice in her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry,Beast Boy, I'm sorry, NO! YOU TRICKED ME..."her voice picked up, in unison with Slade's "YOU LEAD HER TO ME! YOU TRIED TO LET HER KILL ME! YOU LIED TO ME!" She said as she brought the ground up to meet the slab of concrete. Terra ran and jumped over the side of the rail and onto a waiting bolder and flew away, tears flying off behind her. Raven lie hardly consious on the floor, and Beast Boy under a pile of cement, crushed, when the rest of the Titans arrived.

_Slade's Base_

__

Terra walked in to Slades throne room.

"My apprentice,"

"You summoned Master?"

"Yes. Apprentice, you tried to undermind my athority. You tried to go, without my knowledge, to meet a Titan. I must say, good job. You were able to not only defeat Raven but also to crush Beast Boy. However, if I had not interviened you would have fallen to them. I will not tolerate this reckless behavior. Two have fallen. Finish the rest."

"Yes master."


End file.
